Everlasting
by ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: Ritsu takes Masamune and their daughter ice skating.


Time to do another well-worn fanfiction cliché: ice skating. I actually don't like this trope too much, not as much as soulmates, coffee shops, and "enemies-turned-lovers-through-some-utterly-convenient-circumstance", but music has a way of convincing me to write this. So here it is.

Music – "Snowflake Sonata"

Disclaimer: Nah.

* * *

When he was younger, Ritsu took ice skating lessons. It wasn't forced upon by his parents, or anything of the like; he just wanted to know how to do it after watching others' graceful forms as they glided and moved around on the frozen water. Seems his somewhat stalkerish tendencies earned him a new skill, albeit one that wasn't very useful in everyday life.

Then again, nearing the downhill slope of 30, he supposed that at least _one_ of his whims served him well. _Or two,_ he thought as he watched his husband struggle to keep his balance on the ice while their daughter skated circles around him, smiling in a teasing yet amused way befitting of all her 7 years. She was small, but appeared to be much more alert than others her age. Like now, when she grabbed ahold of her papa's hands to slowly move him towards the edge where Ritsu was sitting and still tying his skates on.

"Daddy, what're you taking so long for? Papa is no good at ice skating and I really want someone to skate with!" She pouted, allowing Masamune to wobble his way over to collapse onto the bench next to Ritsu.

The green-eyed male had to suppress a snicker when he took in his husband's disgruntled expression, hand swept over his forehead like some faint maiden. "Did you have fun out there, then?"

Masamune threw him a glare, groaning as he sat up and went to remove his skates. "This is way harder than people make it look," he grumbled as he tugged harshly at his laces. "I can't believe people do this for fun. What's fun about it? You're cold and wet and it's like you're standing on nothing."

"Yes, yes." Ritsu flapped a hand at him, still vaguely smirking. "Well," he said as he stood up, striding over to their awaiting daughter, "It's time to let a _real_ ice skater show you how it's done. Pay attention," he added with a wink, taking Ritsuka's small hand into his and leading her out.

"Tch. Real ice skater, my ass," was all that Masamune replied with.

Even so, he watched carefully just in case the younger male tripped or something—he wouldn't put it past him, the guy was sort of a klutz—so he could swoop in and rescue his daughter before she got hurt. They seemed to be having a great time, skimming the ice like a doubles team in professional ice-skating, though at a much more sedate pace. Couldn't go too fast for the little one, after all, no matter how much she insisted it was too slow.

Masamune watch his husband and their daughter as they skated around, sometimes in simple circles, other times in wide figure eights that made him goggle at their skill. It was such a beautiful sight. The two of them together, moving in tandem. His heart warmed to see it, like the glow of the sun right before it set

And suddenly it was almost like the two of them were the only ones there. Ritsu, standing in place while he twirled the person most precious to him lightly, gently, a small, adoring smile on his petite face. It seemed to happen very slowly, like time had slowed down to make room for these two people to show off their captivating and magical dance. It was so…breathtaking. How lucky was he to have both of them, these two whom he loved most in the entire world and who loved _him_ most as well? So extremely fortunate.

He felt like the whole moment was smothered with warm kindness and love, the kind that he wouldn't be able to find anywhere else. How…immeasurably beautiful. It was only after a few minutes of just staring at them did he realize how utterly besotted he must have looked, and he quickly hid his feelings under a mask of indifference, but not before Ritsu could curve a knowing smile at him before going to skate with their daughter again.

His face felt warm.

* * *

A/N: So, that Yuri on Ice, am I right?

-ChemicallyEnhanced


End file.
